Daddy and Me
by RollinsInTheDean
Summary: Chris and Alex are left at home with their kids for the weekend while their mothers are away. Will their mothers be happy with the Guns when they return?


This came to me after reading chapter 34 of As Long as You Love Me by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. I only own Riley, Joey belongs to KNFD, and the Guns own themselves.

* * *

**Daddy and Me**

Halloween was right around the corner and it was Alex's first Halloween with Riley and Chris' first Halloween with Joey. Ajay and Bailey put the Guns in charge of taking the kids for their Halloween costumes since they were busy helping Traci plan her Halloween party.

Both of the girls were in Nashville with Petey at Traci's house.

"Dude, I can't believe they trusted us to watch the kids after we lost them at the park," Alex said to his best friend and tag partner.

"Correction," Chris said, "_YOU _lost the kids not me."

"Daddy," Joey said running down the hall, "I made you a picker."

"Aw, thanks buddy, what'd you draw," Chris asked as he looked at the paper that had three stick figures on it, each of them holding hands.

"You, mommy, and me," Joey said as he hugged Chris.

"I love it," Chris said as he pulled away, "I'll put it on the refrigerator, so mommy can see it when she comes home."

"Tanks," Joey said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Chris put the picture on the refrigerator and Alex chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, jackass," Chris asked.

"Since when did you start acting like a daddy?"

"I could say the same for you," Chris fired back.

"Do you have any idea on what Joey wants to be for Halloween," Alex asked.

"He likes Cars and Peter Pan. I think that if I dressed him up as Peter Pan, Ajay would have Petey and Bailey babysitting more often because I'd be getting lucky, but then again I am not putting my kid in tights."

"I think Bailey wanted Riley to be a princess or some shit like that. I wasn't paying attention when she told me."

"That had to be the dumbest answer ever," Chris said disgustedly, "You should know your own kid."

"I do know my kid," Alex fired back, "I just don't want her to be a damn princess, that's too girly."

"Your kid is a girl, it's normal for her to want to be something girly."

Alex was staring off into space while Chris was talking. The only thing that brought him out of his thoughts was a blow to the nuts by Joey who ran back down the hallway giggling.

"LITTLE MOTHER," Alex yelled but he couldn't finish because the pain in his family jewels was too excruciating to cuss.

Chris laughed, "You know I will never get tired of that."

Alex gained his composure and looked at over at Chris smirking.

"What are you smirking at?"

"I got an idea for the rugrats' Halloween costumes."

"Do I want to know?" Chris asked.

"We dress them up as us," Alex said and Chris smiled.

"We can buy them toddler sized basketball shorts and get some patches and glue them on or we can get some toddler sized track pants. They already have the t-shirts."

"I like that idea," Chris said, "That'd be super sweet."

"Are you in?"

"Hell yeah."

"RILEY, JOEY GET YOUR SHOES AND JACKETS WE ARE GOING TO CHUCK E. CHEESE," Alex yelled down the hall.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYY," both voices yelled running down the hall.

"We are going to take you guys to get your Halloween costumes then we are going to see Chuck E," Chris said and both kids screamed again.

"I'll buy you a beer at Chuck E. Cheese," Alex said, "We are going to need it with frick and frack."

Chris laughed as he sat Joey on the counter and tied his shoes while Alex did the same for Riley.

"I'll call Bailey and tell her where we are going," Alex said as Chris put Joey on one hip walking to the door.

"I'll meet you at the car," Chris said, "I'll get her booster seat out of your car and put it in mine."

"Thanks," Alex said tossing him the keys.

"Hey Lex," Bailey said when she answered the phone, "How's daddy bonding day going?"

"It's going really well," Alex said, "We are taking the devils for their costumes then we are going to Chuck E. Cheese."

"Aw, make sure you take pictures and send them to me, so I can show them off down here."

"Will do," Alex said, "I'll call you later."

"Alright talk to you later, bye."

"You know it," Alex said flipping the phone shut and sliding it into his pocket, "Let's go munchkin."

Alex picked Bailey up and set her on his shoulders and walked outside. Chris was already in the car.

They went to the Target next to the Chuck E. Cheese and bought two pairs of black striped track pants, a Mohawk wig for Riley, and wristbands for the kids."

"We are all set," Alex said, "All we have to do is teach them how to do the map of Michigan and the gun."

"They know the gun already," Chris replied, "I taught them last week."

The Guns went unnoticed in the store and left without commotion.

"Who's ready to go see the rat," Alex asked and the kids screamed again.

They walked into the door and had their hands stamped for re-entry if they left and ordered pizza and soda for the kids, while getting beers for themselves.

"JUNGLE GYM," Alex almost screamed and Chris looked at him like he had three heads.

"Dude, don't even think about it. Your ass is too big to fit in those tubes, you'll get stuck."

"Nah they are pretty big, I mean there are obese kids in the world."

"You are one rude bastard," Chris replied, "Sometimes I have to remind myself why I am friends with you."

Alex rolled his eyes as he walked over to the token machine with both Joey and Riley before sticking in a fifty dollar bill.

"I want to go in that thing," Alex said, "I have never been in one."

"Don't even think about it dude, if you get stuck, my ass ain't calling 911," Chris replied.

"Some friend you are."

"Your ass is too big for those tunnels."

"I am going to attempt going in there once more people leave."

"I hope you get stuck."

"Skeeball," Riley said putting her pizza crust on her plate looking at Alex.

"YAY SKEE," Joey said looking at Chris.

"Come on rugrats, let's go play skeeball," Alex said as Riley and Joey jumped out of their booster seats and to the skeeball machines.

One hour later almost everyone left for the night and the girl at the door agreed to let Alex and Chris stay afterwards for an autograph and a picture.

"I'm going in," Alex said taking off his hoodie.

"Oh God," Chris said looking at the kids, "Get ready to see uncle Alex make an ass out of himself."

"Fudge off," Alex said climbing the levels that led to the tubes.

Chris laughed and snapped a picture sending it to Ajay and Bailey when Alex waved from the little helicopter window.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING," Ajay asked Bailey as they stared at the picture.

"I don't even want to know," Bailey replied.

Meanwhile Alex went to slide down the slide and got stuck at the end. He finally wedged himself free, and stood up and hit Chris in the leg with his fist.

"That was fun," he said smiling.

"You're an idiot," Chris said.

They left the Chuck E. Cheese and went home. While they were tucking the kids in that night they both heard something that melted their hearts to pieces.

"Tanks daddy, I wuv you," both Riley and Joey said to their fathers.

The Guns looked at each other and smiled before they high-fived each other.

"WHAT THE HELL," Ajay and Bailey both screamed when they looked at their cell phones causing Petey to look at them.

"We got daddy and me text messages just now," Bailey said to her fiancé.

"THEY ARE GOING TO BE THE GUNS FOR HALLOWEEN," Ajay said, "OH MY GOD."

"That's what you get for leaving them with Alex," Petey said.

Both Ajay and Bailey looked at each other, one thing was for sure, the kids were never being left alone with the Guns unsupervised ever again.


End file.
